Prince of the Sea and the Huntress
by rmitz53
Summary: Percy, first son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, was born and became a Olympian along with a childhood friend who catches his eye. Will the silver eyed goddess and the sea prince be used to bring peace between the sky and sea? What adventures await them in the future? *Temporary Hiatus*
1. Birth of a Prince

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction. I have been a reader for a while and thought I would give a try at writing for once. Criticism is welcome just don't be too harsh I know I am not that good of a writer to begin with but I will try my best. I have already decided the pairing it will be Pertemis. I already have a basic idea of how the story will go. Also, updates will hopefully be once a week. I am a college student with a lot of work. There might be 1 or more chapters this week as I am on break. Rating is T for now but may change later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the awesome writer who wrote these great books.**

A piercing cry rang out throughout Atlantis alerting all the sea creatures and mermen to the event that just took place in the palace of Poseidon, the birth of the first prince of the seas had just taken place. Poseidon stood next to his beautiful wife Amphitrite, who had a beautiful baby boy wrapped up in a sea-green blanket with fish designs on it. The boy had a little patch of raven black hair, sparkling sea-green eyes, and slightly tan skin. Amphitrite gasped at how beautiful her son was.

"My lord, he is beautiful and looks just like you. What shall we name him?" she asked. Poseidon thought for a moment trying to find the perfect name for his son.

"My queen, he is indeed beautiful and I have no doubt he will have no trouble finding a bride when he is of age. We shall him name him Perseus or Percy for short." The sea queen let out a small laugh at that and was glad that she had Poseidon, who was loyal to her and was nothing like Zeus.

"That will come in time, my lord, and that name is perfect for him." She smiled down at her little Percy, who was sleeping peacefully in his blanket.

"My lord, when do we have to take him in front of the council to be presented?" Amphitrite asked knowing he custom that when any godly child born, they had to be presented in front of the council. Poseidon thought for a moment and decided that they could enjoy their son a little bit and let his queen rest as he knew she was tired after giving birth. Also, he wanted to present his son and heir to his people.

"We can bring him to the council after you rest. I would like to show him to our people so they know what their new prince looks like." Amphitrite smiled at Poseidon, he was always so kind and thoughtful. She hoped her son turned out just like him.

"Thank you, my lord." The queen closed her eyes, glad she could get some rest, and snuggled her baby close to her and slipped into the realm of Morpheus. Poseidon smiled at his queen and gave her and his baby a quick kiss on the forehead before walking towards the throne room to think about his new son and how Zeus would react to him. It was no secret that his brother was paranoid and power hungry. He just hoped Zeus did not find this as an attempt by Poseidon to overthrow him. Poseidon huffed at that thought, like he would ever try to overthrow his brother his fatal flaw was loyalty after all. Poseidon entered the throne room and quickly summoned Delphin his most trusted subject. The gaint dolphin quickly made his way to the throne room after sensing the sea gods call.

"My lord, how can I be of service?" Delphin asked.

"Gather all my subjects out in front of the palace I would like to present the new sea prince." Delphin left at once after saying a quick confirmation and a congratulations. After Delphin left, Poseidon reflected on the day so far before preparing himself for the rest of the day. This was one of the happiest days in his life.

**Time Skip-Few hours later-**

Poseidon walked into the room where his queen was, and found her sitting up feeding their new son. He smiled when he saw this. In his eyes, his son was the most beautiful thing under the sea with his wife right under that. He watched as his son's arms flailed around reaching to grab his mothers hair that swung as she looked up at her husband, who was already dressed in his royal robes.

"My lord, is it time already." she asked. Poseidon smiled slightly and said "Indeed, it is time for our subjects to meet the new prince."

"My lord, can you hold him while I change?" Poseidon walked over and took Percy, who looked up at him with his magnificent sea-green eyes. Percy reached up and grabbed the sea gods beard and started to play with it. Poseidon laughed before looking up at his stunning queen and asking if she was ready. Amphitrite nodded before taking Percy and walking with Poseidon to their balcony, where their subjects anxiously waited to see the new prince. The crowd was buzzing with excitement and everyone was talking about what the new prince would look like. Poseidon stepped to the balcony and raised his hand to quiet everyone down.

Poseidon boomed "Today is a glorious day for Atlantis, as you know the new prince has been born. So now I present Perseus, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, heir and prince of the seas." He grabbed Percy from his queen and held him up above his head (think lion king), at this their was a loud applause as his subjects burst with happiness. Poseidon and Amphitrite both smiled as this happy they had such good subjects. Slowly, Poseidon lowered his arms and handed his son to his queen. They both turned around and walked back into their chambers happy with the ceremony. Poseidon turned to his queen as she nodded signaling she was ready to go as they both flashed to the throne room of Olympus.

**Hope you liked it. Remember to Review!**


	2. Getting Domains, Meeting Future Friends

********Thanks for the reviews. If you have any questions PM. I have thought of Percy's weapons already and hope you guys like the unique weapon I give him, I haven't seen it used before. Also, I tried to make Percy not over powered. I gave him the same amount of domains as Apollo and since he is Poseidon's first child I hoped to put him a little stronger than Athena. Hope you guys like it and remember to review.********

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the awesome writer who wrote these great books.****

Previously

_Slowly, Poseidon lowered his arms and handed his son to his queen. They both turned around and walked back into their chambers happy with the ceremony. Poseidon turned to his queen as she nodded signaling she was ready to go as they both flashed to the throne room of Olympus._

A flash of light appeared in the Olympian throne room startling Zeus,who was wondering when Leto would come with his twins. He knew of Hera's curse on Leto and was worried for his lover. Contrary to popular belief, Zeus did care for his children especially his daughters. He had trouble saying no to them. Leto informed him that she had twins, a boy and a girl and they would arrive soon. He was hoping this flash was them, but much to his disappointment it revealed Poseidon, Amphitrite. He looked closer and noticed a bundle in a sea-green blanket. He started to get angry. This was supposed to be his day to present his mighty children to the council and then his brother just had to ruin it with his sea-spawn. Poseidon nodded to his brother as he headed towards his throne that was a captain's chair and snapped his fingers making a playpen form in the center of the room. Amphitrite placed Percy in the pen and sat down in a smaller throne at the foot of Poseidon's chair. Zeus raised his master bolt and released hundreds of smaller lightning bolts in the air summoning the Olympian Council. One by one, bright flashes started to appear in front of the thrones. Hera's throne was made of peacock feathers and was next to Zeus's throne that was made of clouds and little sparks of electricity coming out of it. Hades appeared on a throne made out of bones and shadows (He is on council and will stay on it along with Hestia. I hate Dionysus and he will just be a major god when he comes into the picture.) Across from him was Hestia's throne made out of fire and radiated hope. Across from Poseidon was Demeter, who sat on a throne of wheat and soil, next to her was Aphrodite (she is not a slut in this story and is loyal to Hephaestus), with a hot pink throne in the shape of a dove and smelled like different perfumes. Ares appeared next to Poseidon leaving behind a smell of war and sat in a throne depicting different acts of war and bloodshed. Next, to him was his brother Hephaestus, who sat on a throne made of different gadgets and inventions. Finally, across from him Athena appeared reading a book as she sat down on a throne resembling an owl.

Once Zeus saw that everyone was there he thundered, "The council session has started. I believe Poseidon has an announcement."

Poseidon stood and walked to the center of the throne, where little Percy sat playing, and picked him up announcing, "I present the heir to the sea's Perseus, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, may the Fates come down to give him his domains he will rule when he is of age." With a flash of light the Fates appeared as everyone got off their thrones and bowed before the powerful triplets, although Zeus a bit grudgingly.

They all spoke at once, "Poseidon hand us Perseus." Poseidon handed the sisters his son who was looking at them with interest. The Fates placed their hands on his head and their hands started to glow, after the a minute the glowing stopped and the Fates proclaimed, "We the Fates present Perseus, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, god of tides, ice, sea creatures, natural disasters, combat and weapons, hunt, and loyalty. He will preside over his domains when he turns 18." Poseidon and Amphitrite were bursting with happiness at the domains their son got made him a powerful god and would possibly make him an Olympian when he was of age. The Fates handed Percy back to Poseidon as he put his son back in the play pen and said a quick thank you to the triplets of fate. The Fates prepared to flash out before Zeus' voice stopped them.

Zeus asked, "Milady Fates can you please wait a moment. I believe two more babies will be showing up in a moment." Just then Leto appeared with two bundles in her arms. One was wrapped in a pink blanket while the other was in a blue one. The girl in the pink blanket had pale creamy skin with silver eyes and auburn colored hair, while the boy had light golden skin with blonde hair and blue eyes. Leto quickly bowed to the Fates before handing the babies to the Fates as they preformed the ceremony again. Zeus looked on with happiness, while Hera was looking at the children with disgust and Leto with hatred.

The Fates hands started to glow and they proclaimed, "We the Fates present Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, goddess of the moon, the hunt, animals, wilderness, maidens. We the Fates present Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy. They will preside over their domains when they turn 18." With that they handed the kids back to Leto before the triplets disappeared from view.

"Leto please place the children in the playpen with Perseus and I will send them back to you when we are done the meeting," Zeus stated. Leto did as she was told before looking at her lover one more time, then disappeared with a flash.

"Does anyone else have any business to discuss?" Zeus asked. Poseidon sighed, these were the things he hated about being on the council having to listen to all the petty complaints and arguments. Particularly, Demeter's rants about wheat and Ares constant nagging trying to get Aphrodite to sleep with him. Even though, everyone except him knows she won't. Poseidon tuned out everyone and focused on future plans for his son.

Time skip- 6 boring hours later-

Poseidon was getting sick of this meeting as everyone was practically asleep listening to Athena talk about some new thing she discovered. The boredom was broken by a glass-breaking squeal that caused everyone to look to the goddess of love who was standing over the playpen watching the baby Percy and Artemis cuddled up sleeping with each other. This caused all of the gods and goddesses to come over to look at the two. The goddesses were whispering with each other about how cute the two looked, while Hades was picking on Zeus about his daughter already sleeping with a boy and being the goddess of maidens. Zeus chose to ignore him and whispered that the meeting was dismissed and grabbed his twins and flashed out to return them to Leto. Poseidon and Amphitrite grabbed Percy and flashed out to their chambers after promising to let Hestia and Aphrodite visit young Perseus. The exhausted sea god collapsed on the bed as Amphitrite put Percy in his crib. Amphitrite walked back to bed, smiled at her husband before giving him a kiss and climbing into bed with him. Both of them entered Morpheus Realm with smiles on their faces.


	3. Gift and a Name

****Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. The updates will start to slow down as I am about to head back to school on Sunday. I might be able to squeeze another one in tomorrow. I want to give a shout out to my college roommate Vanilla Dragon for proofreading my horrible grammar. Hope you like it. Remember to review.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the awesome writer who wrote these great books.****

Previously

_The exhausted sea god collapsed on the bed as Amphitrite put Percy in his crib. Amphitrite walked back to bed, smiled at her husband before giving him a kiss and climbing into bed with him. Both of them entered Morpheus Realm with smiles on their faces._

Poseidon woke up to the sound of a beautiful voice singing an old Atlantean nursery song. He looked up to see his wife sitting by their window over looking Atlantis holding Percy. She was slowly rocking Percy back and forth in her arms lulling him back to sleep. Poseidon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her looking at his son. He came up with some plans for his son, including some things he wanted to give his son during the council meeting. He was looking forward to spoiling Percy with gifts. He was his only son and he was a softy, but do not tell anyone that. He knew Amphitrite was planning to do the same. He thought about when he wanted to give his son his first gift. He already had a gift in mind. He was going to create a pure black pegasus. Sure he could just go to the stables and pick out one of the newborns they had there, but he wanted to it to be special.

He decided to speak up to tell his wife his plan, "My queen, I would like you and Percy to come with me to a special place. I would like to give him a gift."

Amphitrite smiled at her husband, "Sure, my lord, we are ready to leave now." Poseidon touched her shoulder and flashed them to a special beach in the Hawaiian Islands. They appeared on Punalu'u Beach, which caused Amphitrite to gasp at it's beauty. It was a black sand beach with crystal clear water, and had palm trees behind them.

Amphitrite spoke up nervously, worried about her sons safety, "My lord, won't the hawaiian gods get mad that we are here."

Poseidon quickly settled his wife's unease, "I cleared it with Kanaloa (Hawaiian god of the ocean) during the meeting. As long as we don't stay too long we are fine." The gods tried to stay away from the gods of different mythologies to avoid issues. However, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia recognized the need to stay on friendly relations with the different deities from the vast number of mythologies that shared their domains. Others like Zeus were arrogant enough to challenge the different deities to fights to try to prove he was the strongest. Poseidon and Hades still laugh about when Zeus thought he could best Thor, the Norse god of thunder and lightening, in battle and quickly found Mjolnir slammed repeatedly into himself. (Do you want me to put the hammer down! Sorry couldn't help myself. Big Avenger's fan and my roommate would kill me if I didn't put that.) Poseidon let go of his musings and focused on the task at hand. He walked to the waters edge and knelt down. He brought some water in his hand, next he grabbed some sea foam, finally he grabbed a handful of the black sand and started to mix them together. Slowly a shape of a baby pegasus could be seen. Poseidon spoke a quick enchantment, and with a flash of light a pure black, sleeping, baby pegasus appeared. (Disney Hercules movie) Amphitrite looked over his shoulder and was thrilled at what she saw.

"My lord, it is beautiful!" she exclaimed. Poseidon chuckled at that. The pegasus was indeed a beautiful creature, which would just get more majestic looking as it got older as it was one of a kind. Poseidon decided to let his son name the horse when he was older.

"Yes, it is my queen. Are you ready to go back I do not want to over stay our welcome?" Poseidon questioned. Amphitrite took one last look at the beautiful beach before nodding and they flashed back to their chambers. Amphitrite walked over to the crib beside their bed and placed her little Percy inside. Poseidon came over and laid the pegasus next to him, who quickly curled up with his son. Both parents smiled at this hoping this moment would never end before they walked off towards the throne room to manage their kingdom.

Time skip-6 months later-

Poseidon and Amphitrite looked up as the throne room doors opened to reveal their son riding in on his pegasus. They smiled at the site, but got nervous when they did not see the nanny with him. They let out sighs as they both knew what happened. Percy had a habit of escaping his nannies, when his parents were in the throne room and would always interrupt them and show up as he just did with his pegasus. The two were inseparable and Percy loved his pegasus very much. Percy had him sleep with him in his crib although the horse droppings became a problem. The next time Poseidon was on Olympus he visited his nephew Hephaestus, who quickly solved the problem with a new crib design.

Percy screamed, "Dadda! Momma! I named my horsey." He quickly rode up to his parents as fast as the little pegasus's legs would go.

"That's great my boy. What is his name?" Poseidon asked. Amphitrite picked up their son and set him on her lap. The little pegasus tried flying up, but failed and his queen took pity on the pegasus and place him next to her son.

"His name is Blackjack!" Percy exclaimed. Proud that he thought of such a good name. Poseidon and Amphitrite both stopped at this shocked at what they just heard.

"Percy where did you hear this word," Amphitrite asked not noticing a sweating Poseidon.

"I heard some of the soldiers talking about it," he replied innocently. Amphitrite immediately started to glare at Poseidon, who was looking the other way whistling trying to make himself look innocent.

"We will discuss this later Poseidon," she stated smirking at her nervous husband.

"That is great sweetie. I am glad you finally named him. Can you go back to the nannies we will be there soon," she said smiling at her son. He nodded and left after a quick kiss. As soon as the throne room doors closed, Amphitrite turned to Poseidon with a glare, which made him shiver.

"What did I tell you about bringing him to the arena?" she asked her nervous husband.

Poseidon sighed, "You said not too, but he loves watching the soldiers so much. I have trouble saying no to him when he gives me the look." While she was not too happy about her son knowing latest gambling game the gods came up with, she understood what happened. Percy developed what they called the look, where he look at them so cutely and they just couldn't say no to him.

"Just talk to the soldiers about watching what they say when he is around. I would prefer my son not to learn those things till he is older," she said.

"I will my queen. I won't let it happen again," he tried to reassure her. However, she knew it was going to happen again as Poseidon was such a softy. He was always telling her about the gifts he could not wait to give their son. Most of them weapons that she hoped she could delay as long as possible. Although, she knew it would happen sooner than later. While, baby gods aged about the same rate as humans body wise, they developed faster in their mind, speech and other skills. She was dreading the day when she saw her son get hurt during training. She knew it was necessary, but it did not mean she had to like it. She wished he could stay her little boy forever.

"It's fine Poseidon. Let's get back to the discussion so we can be with our son," she stated as they went back to the discussion trying to finish quickly.


	4. Summer Solstice

****Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to answer the questions on some of the reviews. If there are any questions in the reviews I'll PM you the answer. Percy and Apollo will be good friends, but I am mostly focusing on the interaction between Artemis and Percy when they are younger. I have not decided yet if I am going to have the other characters such as Nico, Thalia, etc. be gods. I am leaning towards having them stay demigods. Although, I might have Nico and Bianca born as gods later on in the story and Percy be like an older brother to them. That is still up in the air. Also, regarding Triton I was not really planning on having him in story as I was have Percy replace him. However, I might have him be born a little farther along in the story. I head back to college tomorrow so I might write one on the way to school. I have a 6+ hr car ride. Expect updates maybe once a week, possibly twice depending on my work load.****

****Remember to review.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the awesome writer who wrote these great books.****

**Previously**

_She was dreading the day when she saw her son get hurt during training. She knew it was necessary, but it did not mean she had to like it. She wished he could stay her little boy forever._

"_It's fine Poseidon. Let's get back to the discussion so we can be with our son," she stated as they went back to the discussion trying to finish quickly._

Summer Solstice- (Percy is around 8 months old)

Percy was extremely excited about today. Today was the summer solstice and his parents were going to let him go. Although, he despised getting dressed up, he was happy that he was going to get to see his Auntie Hestia and Aphy (Aphrodite) again. They would come and visit him sometimes. Aphy would come by to give me a new wardrobe because she said whatever I already had would not work for someone as cute as me. Daddy would let Auntie Hestia tend the hearth in the palace as she was his favorite sister. I would sit with her and talk to her while she visited. She was my favorite; she radiated hope and warmth. Mommy told me that I would get to see someone again that I met when I got my domains. I don't really remember much since I was just born, however, I have a faint memory of a girl with silver eyes. I would always smile at that for some reason. I told Aphy about it once and she just let out a squeal and started jumping up and down saying young love. It made her happy for some reason.

Amphitrite walked in to see Percy dressed in his royal robe to go to the solstice. She thought he looked so handsome dressed up. It was an important day for him she thought. This would be the first time all the gods besides the Olympians would see her son and she wanted him looking his best. She looked to the bed and saw Blackjack in his own horse version of the royal robes. They had them made for him under their son's insistence. He refused to go anywhere without him so unofficially he became a royal pegasus.

"Percy are you ready to go," Amphitrite asked.

"Yes, mommy," he replied. Percy waved to Blackjack who flew to his side. They made their way to the throne room where Poseidon sat in his royal armor. It was sea-green with a trident in the middle of the chest plate, with flowing wave designs all around it that moved. He had a crown made up of coral that had seashells in it with Atlantean crystals at the top of the crown. They were wedding gifts from Amphitrite and Poseidon cherished them very much. Poseidon smiled when he saw his son and wife walk in. They made the sea god so happy. He bent down and gave his son and wife a kiss.

"Are you ready to go," Poseidon asked.

"Yes dear we are all ready," Amphitrite replied. Since Percy was born, the sea god and his queen started being less formal with each other. The my lords and my queen slowly became replaced by dear. They became a true family and it brought Amphitrite and Poseidon closer together. They all grabbed hands while Percy held Blackjack and with a flash they were off towards Olympus. They arrived to a whirlwind of activity with minor gods talking, and gods flashing in. Most of the council was there. The only one missing was Zeus, who Poseidon assumed was going to try to make a flashy entrance. Percy sat at the foot of his father's throne with Blackjack, while Amphitrite sat in a smaller throne next to Poseidon's. After a few moments there was a flash of lightning signalling Zeus' arrival. When the lightning cleared, it revealed Zeus along with a little boy and girl. The girl had silver eyes and auburn hair. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. Percy felt like he knew them. Then he looked closer at the girl and realized she was the one from his memory. He smiled at her and looked up at his father.

"Daddy who is the girl with Zeus?" Percy asked his father.

Poseidon replied, "That is Artemis, daughter of Zeus, my boy. Why?"

"She is the one from my memory," Percy stated.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Poseidon asked, wondering if his son had a small crush or not. Poseidon was hoping he could tease him about it. Amphitrite looked at the two with amusement.

"Go on Percy," Amphitrite encouraged.

Percy slowly got up with Blackjack following and made his way towards where Artemis was sitting at the foot of Zeus's throne. Percy started to get nervous as he was walking up. He did not know why, because he was never nervous when meeting new people. He finally reached her and noticed she was talking to the boy who he assumed was her bother. He waited a moment before she acknowledged him.

"Hi my name is Percy, son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. What's yours?" Percy asked.

Artemis thought about whether she should answer him because he was a son of Poseidon and her daddy said they were no good. She didn't want to disobey her daddy, but she thought the boy seemed familiar.

"My name is Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, and this is my brother Apollo," she replied. Apollo looked at Percy and gave a quick wave. Percy waved back and thought of something.

"Hold on I want to ask my daddy something," Percy stated and then ran off. He wanted to ask his father if he could play with Artemis and Apollo at Auntie Hestia's hearth, where she sat. Artemis and Apollo thought that was wierd, but went back to talking. They were curious about the black horse, as they had never seen one on their island. Percy quickly asked his father if he could play with the twins and Poseidon gave the okay as long as he was quiet.

Poseidon knew it would be hard for his son to sit still all day and listen to the meeting. It was truly one of the meetings that Poseidon did not look forward as all the gods had to talk about the status of their domains. Also, new laws could be proposed during this time. He watched Percy run back to the twins and went back to conversing with Amphitrite, while waiting for the meeting to start.

Percy walked back up to the twins and asked, "Would you like to play with me by Auntie Hestia's hearth?" Artemis and Apollo talked quickly about it before nodding.

"Let me ask daddy first," she hoped her daddy would agree. Although, it seemed like he would, as anytime he visited she always got everything she asked for. She started tugging on her daddy's toga, while trying to look as cute as possible, trying to get his attention.

Finally, Zeus looked down and asked, "Yes, Artemis what is it?"

"Can we play with Percy by Lady Hestia's hearth?" she asked sweetly. Zeus thought about it and he got angry for a bit as his children wanted to play with a no good son of Poseidon. However, he could never say no to his daughters.

"Fine. Make sure you stay quiet though and if he does anything you don't like tell me immediately," Zeus said sternly.

"Thank you daddy," she replied while smiling.

She turned back to Percy and said, "Okay daddy agreed." Percy nodded before turning and walking towards where Auntie Hestia sat at her hearth with the twins following.

Hestia saw Percy and the twins approaching. She smiled at them. She loved when she was tending the hearth in Atlantis and Percy would sit and talk with her the whole time.

"Hello Percy. How are you and who are your friends?" she greeted her nephew, knowing full well who the two were behind Percy.

"I'm doing well Auntie. This is Artemis and the other is Apollo. I wanted to know if we could play here during the meeting?" he inquired while giving her a hug.

"Okay just make sure you three don't burn yourselves in the flames?" she replied, glad she had some company during the meeting. Percy and Artemis starting talking adamantly for hours about random things from what the places they lived were like to what they liked to do. While Apollo sat there playing with toy instruments. Finally, Artemis asked a question about the horse she saw sitting on Percy's lap.

"What kind of horse is that?" she questioned him.

"His name is Blackjack and he is a pegasus. Daddy created him specially for me. Would you like a ride on him?" he asked.

"Sure if it is okay with you," she replied happily. She loved animals and was really happy he offered the chance to ride Blackjack. Although, the horse was cool she still preferred deer. Artemis got on Blackjack and was riding him around the hearth with Percy by her side talking to Blackjack. She thought that was weird, but her mommy told her Poseidon created horses. So she figured if he could talk with them, it was like the way she could with deer. After going around a few times, she noticed Apollo giving her some jealous looks. She promptly stuck her tongue out at him. Percy chuckled at that. He really enjoyed talking to her and being with her. They were about to go around again, but something happened that caused him to get really angry. Apollo stood up and pushed Artemis off Blackjack causing her to sniffle and it looked like she was about to start crying. Seeing Artemis about to cry pushed him over the edge for some reason and he screamed in rage glaring at Apollo. Slowly, a multi-colored aura started to surround Percy. It was mostly sea-green with faint streaks of ice blue, red, gold, brown, and black. Percy noticed ice was starting to spread out from him, but it avoided Artemis. After glaring at Apollo for a sufficient amount of time to make him flinch, he turned around to check on Artemis and attempted to cheer her up, which was working much to his surprise and made him smile despite his anger.

The gods were in the middle of discussing the minor god's domains when a scream brought their attention to the hearth. What they saw shocked them as Poseidon's son was surrounded by a multi-colored aura with ice spreading out from him and a crying Artemis behind him. They were surprised at his power because he was already using one of his domains before he was even a year old. Zeus immediately jumped up at this with his bolt raised ready to strike down Perseus.

"Poseidon I'm going to kill him for hurting my daughter!" Zeus screamed. Upon hearing this Poseidon immediately had his trident levered at Zeus with the prongs of his trident glowing with a sea-green light ready to strike his brother if he made a move against his son. Amphitrite was right beside her husband in battle armor with her own trident glowing with power.

"If you make one move against my son I will make you fade," he growled out in a voice that scared all the gods. Suddenly, their was a flash in front of Zeus revealing Hestia who quickly hugged her brother while releasing her aura, which caused everyone to calm down.

"Peace brothers. I was watching them the whole time. Apollo was the one who hurt Artemis. Percy had nothing to do with it," Hestia said. She was hoping to keep Zeus from blasting her nephew for something he did not do. Slowly, the tension and anger left Zeus and he nodded at his sister signaling he was fine. She smiled before flashing back to the hearth. Poseidon and Amphitrite both settled back in their thrones having calmed down also. While Zeus would not apologize to his brother he would give a punishment to his son for hurting his daughter.

"Apollo come sit by throne since you cannot behave yourself," Zeus demanded.

"Let the meeting continue," Zeus exclaimed once Apollo sat down.

Artemis had calmed down and stopped crying when Percy started cheering her up. Although, she got scared when she heard her daddy wanted to hurt Percy. She considered him her friend even though they had only known each other for a number of hours. Thankfully, Lady Hestia calmed daddy down. She and Percy went back to talking and playing for the rest of the meeting after she reassured Percy that she was fine. Finally, they heard Zeus declare the meeting over and prepared to say good-bye to each other.

"Percy I really enjoyed playing with you. Thank you for letting me ride Blackjack," Artemis stated.

"No problem Artemis. Thanks for playing with me," Percy replied. They gave each other a quick hug and she heard Percy say bye Arty, which caused her to smile, before he ran back to his parents after saying bye to Lady Hestia. Artemis also made her way back to her father.

Percy greeted his parents and they flashed back to their chambers. Once, they arrived back at Atlantis all of them were ready for bed. However, this exhaustion did not stop Poseidon from messing with his son.

"So son is Artemis your new girlfriend," Poseidon teased. Percy started stuttering and blushing before he composed himself.

"NO! She is just my friend," he exclaimed.

"Poseidon stop teasing him," Amphitrite lightly scolded while trying not to laugh.

"Thank you mommy," Percy said.

"Although, you two are cute together," Amphitrite stated. Resulting in Percy crying out mom before they all settled down and fell asleep, too tired to continue after the solstice.


	5. Birthday and Training

****Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I took so long to update. I have been busy with school work. Expect updates on the weekends or Mondays. Remember to review. ****

****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to the awesome writer who wrote these great books. Also, I don't own anything from Skyrim.****

**Previously**

_"NO! She is just my friend," he exclaimed._

_"Poseidon stop teasing him," Amphitrite lightly scolded while trying not to laugh._

_"Thank you mommy," Percy said._

_"Although, you two are cute together," Amphitrite stated. Resulting in Percy crying out mom before they all settled down and fell asleep, too tired to continue after the solstice. _

-3 weeks after the Solstice-

Poseidon and Amphitrite were in a deep discussion. They had been having the same discussion for the past three weeks. After Percy's display of power in the throne room, Poseidon thought he should be put in training to help develop and keep his growing powers under control. However, Amphitrite was fighting him on this tooth and nail not wanting her little boy to be put in training already.

"I said no Poseidon, he is too young," Amphitrite stated. She knew Percy needed to learn to control his powers, but she did not want Percy to get wrapped in training already. He was not even a year old yet.

"My love, I know you do not want him to train yet and would prefer he did not either. You saw the display in the throne room and his powers are already starting to activate. What happens if he gets angry like that again and hurts someone because he has no control? Also, you know how much he likes to watch the soldiers train," Poseidon said. He was trying to make his wife see reason, he knew his son would be devastated if he accidentally hurt someone innocent with his powers because he couldn't control them. He really did not want his son in training either, however, it had to be done and he already had the trainers in mind. He could not send his son to Camp Fish-Blood because the rule was that none of his children could attend there as it was just for the merpeople. Although, his children could not attend there he could still get the teachers to come to the palace to teach him. He wanted to get his son the best training and was planning to ask Bythos and Bill, one of the greatest heroes to come out of Camp Fish-Blood and one of Percy's idols, to help train his son in combat and strategy. He would also seek out his half brother Chiron and ask him to teach Percy archery. Poseidon was personally terrible at archery and was not originally having Percy trained in it. He figured since Percy had domains of combat and weapons along with hunting he would need to learn how to use a bow. He was planning on getting some of the high scholars in Atlantis to give his son an education as he needed to be smart to run a kingdom as large as the sea and be able to deal with all the issues.

"He doesn't have to start training right now, we can wait for his first birthday. It can be a present for him," Poseidon said trying to compromise.

"Fine that is agreeable," she sighed before swimming off to spend time with her son. She intended to do that as much as possible before he turned one and he got wrapped in training.

Time Skip-4 months-1st birthday-

Atlantis was bustling with activity. The city was in overdrive making preparations for the sea prince's first birthday. The whole city was invited to the celebration, which would take place outside the palace. Poseidon asked Hestia to take Percy with her on her duties till everything was ready. She told Poseidon that she might be bringing a friend back with her and Percy if she could manage it. Poseidon looked at her questioningly until Hestia mind spoke him and told him she was hoping to bring Percy's girlfriend. Poseidon laughed at that, he had not stopped teasing his son about Artemis. He was wondering how she would swing it, but Hestia was always clever with those things. Poseidon was heading to the forges to pick up his and Amphitrite's gifts for Percy. He asked Briares and his brothers to forge Percy his own trident as the royal family all had tridents and he could not be prouder to give Percy his first weapon. He told the hundred handed-ones to be creative and unique and to make it of the finest quality. Amphitrite asked them to make him a light weight armor as Percy was not big enough for heavy armor. She wanted her little boy as safe and protected as he could be given he would be training with sharp weapons. He was glad that he saved Cottus and Gyges from fading after being forgotten. He saw how useful their forging skills could be and how valuable they were. He was angry at his brother for tossing them aside after their help in the war against their father. After he brought them to his forges, Briares soon followed happy that Poseidon saved his brothers and they pledged eternal loyalty to the sea god.

Poseidon walked into their forge, which was the largest by far accommodating there height, and shouted when he saw them busy at work, "Briares, Cottus, Gyges do you have gifts Amphitrite and I requested ready?"

Briares and his brothers looked up from their work and Briares said, "Yes, my lord, we have finished your request and we can say they will make fine gifts for the sea prince." Briares reached one of his arms out and had two items that he could tell were the trident and armor. The brothers unwrapped and started smiling proud of their work. Poseidon was stunned at the weapon and armor. He had never seen an armor like it before. It was a light armor that was made for easy movement and stealth. It was made of ice with intricate lines forming designs that was all over the armor heading towards a trident made of an Atlantean crystal on the chest piece. He could tell the designs were made from celestial bronze and Stygian iron. The chest piece was plated and the gauntlets and boots were also allowing full range of motion. The gauntlets stopped right after the knuckles, and at the top of the chest piece there was a helmet with a sea-green hood that covered it and a sea-green cape that hung behind. The helmet covered all of the face leaving the only opening for the eyes with intricate designs also on it (nightingale armor from skyrim). He had a concern about the ability of the ice to protect his son.

"Briares wont the ice break too easily?" the sea god questioned.

"We enchanted it to be the same strength as celestial bronze and the lines of celestial bronze and Stygian iron give it more strength. We wanted to make it out of ice as one of Lord Perseus' domains is ice. He will be able to control the ice in the weapon later when he can control his powers (like when Thor throws Mjolnir)," Briares replied as they unwrapped the trident. Poseidon was in awe at the beautiful trident. It was made of ice, also, and had similar designs that were on the armor. It had lines of celestial bronze and Stygian iron spiraling up it. At the bottom of the trident was a spike that could be used also and right above it was an Atlantean crystal in a diamond shape. At the top right where the prongs came out of were also Atlantean crystals. The trident was a masterpiece, just as everything the brothers made was.

"The armor and weapon form a bracelet and any future weapons can be added to it. Lord Perseus only has to think of the items in the smaller form and they will go into it. Also, he can change their concealed form later on if he wishes," Briares explained. As he said this the weapon and armor vanished and formed a bracelet with two studs on it that were sea-green and ice blue.

"Thank you. They are masterpieces. You and your brothers have done great work again. Percy will love these," Poseidon replied picking up the bracelet and walked out towards the palace awaiting his son's return.

Time Skip- 2 hrs-

Poseidon and Amphitrite were awaiting Percy's return with Hestia. She messaged Poseidon and told him she should be here soon. She was dealing with some hold up with Zeus about a visitor. Everything was ready they were just awaiting the birthday boy. There was a flash of light and three figures appeared. It revealed Hestia, Percy, and surprisingly Artemis. Percy ran to his parents and hugged them.

"Dad. Mom. I had a great day with Auntie Hestia. I was her assistant and we tended the hearth at Delos. I got to play with Artemis and Apollo," Percy exclaimed. Poseidon chuckled at that. His sister was clever using Percy as an assistant to get him a play date there. He assumed she did the same thing to get Artemis here.

"That is great Percy. Go get changed for your party everyone is waiting," Amphitrite said. Percy ran off to go get ready.

"Hestia how did you manage to get Artemis here?" Poseidon asked trying to confirm his idea.

Hestia responded, "She is currently my assistant and will be helping me with my duties, which are attending Percy's party." Poseidon was happy at his sister for doing that. Percy did not have a lot of friends his age that he could play with. Artemis and Apollo were one of Percy's only real friends. Hestia told him Apollo and him got over the incident in the throne room and were little troublemakers on Delos playing pranks on Leto. He had some merkids as friends, but with his status they were afraid to offend him so never acted normally around him. Percy came back in with Blackjack, who had to stay behind and in nice clothes that Aphrodite had picked out like she did every day for him. Once everyone was ready they headed off to the festivities, which would include petting the pegasus', hippocampi rides, a pinata made of coral, and other fun events. They had a cake big enough for everyone in Atlantis and when they sung happy birthday to Percy he was blushing the whole time. After they moved into the throne room for gifts. They asked the Atlanteans not to give Percy anything. They did not want their son getting spoiled. It was just Hestia, and Artemis invited to the giving of gifts. Artemis went to give Percy his gift first.

"Here Percy I made this for you," she said while blushing. Percy took the box that was wrapped up nicely. He opened it slowly trying not to seem to eager to open up the present. He opened the box and it revealed a beautiful, handmade seashell necklace. Percy loved it and he could tell Artemis spent a lot of time on it.

"I made it for you. I hope you like," Artemis spoke softly. She was nervous Percy would not like it. She was quickly pulled into a hug by Percy, which shocked her as she was not expecting it and made her blush a little bit.

"Thank you. I love it," Percy whispered to her. They both stepped away from each other after Artemis helped him put it on.

"It's my turn Percy," Hestia declared. Hestia walked forward with a small gold colored box. Percy opened it and what was inside it left him confused. Inside was just a small sea-green stud.

Hestia noticing his confusion spoke up, "Think of the stud becoming bigger." Percy thought of it becoming bigger and there was a flash and something bigger appeared in his hand. He was holding a immaculate ice shield that took his breath away. It had curved edges that had what looked like razors going all the way around the edge that looked like it could be used for cutting. Directly in the middle at the top and bottom the edges came in on ninety degree angles to form a u-shape (glass shield from skyrim). It was made of ice and had designs made of a bronze like metal and a dark metal, that he could not tell what it was, heading towards the center where a sea-green emblem was. The emblem was in his opinion the coolest thing he had seen. It had a crest in the middle with a pegasus in the middle of it with wings coming out of both sides of the crest. At the top of the crest was the head of a trident and at the bottom was the pointed end of it making it look like the trident was going through it. There were four tribal designs that he had never seen before with one design on both sides of the top and bottom of the trident. He immediately hugged his Auntie with all his strength saying thank you over and over again. This caused her to chuckle.

"I'm glad you like it. It will grow with you and will make more sense after you get your gifts from your parents," Hestia said. She held the shield for her nephew while he received his gifts from his parents.

"My son, these gifts are from your mother and I," Poseidon said getting off his throne and handing Percy a ornate box that was shaped like an oyster and was decorated with coral. He opened it slowly revealing a bracelet that had a sea-green stud and an ice colored stud on it.

"Put it on and think of the studs getting bigger just like Auntie Hestia's gift," Amphitrite told her son eager to see his reaction. Percy thought of the studs getting bigger and soon felt something light surround him and he realized he was holding something. Poseidon snapped his fingers causing a mirror to appear in front of his son. Percy gasped at his gifts. He was holding a beautiful trident and was surrounded by an awesome light-weight armor that made him look badass in his opinion. He heard that word from the soldiers, but did not want his mom to know he knew it. Hestia handed Percy his shield completing the look. Amphitrite silently thought her son looked great with his armor and trident and shield. She would never say that out loud to as she still was not happy with the whole situation. Hestia was shocked at the armor because she had never seen anything like it and it was unusual that the helmet covered his head completely, but she figured that Amphitrite's gift was the armor, as it was tradition for the father to give the first weapon, and she wanted her son as protected as possible. Artemis thought Percy looked so cool with his gifts and that he looked like a warrior.

"Percy the gifts are for the lessons you will be starting. I have arranged for you to get combat lessons from Bythos and my general Bill. Archery lessons from Chiron when you get a little older and you will work with me on your powers since they are activating. Also, you will start academic lessons with the high scholars here," Poseidon stated. Percy was ecstatic to hear that he would get to get training with the trainers Bythos and Chiron having heard about them from his father. Also, he could not wait to get to train with his idol Bill, who he had his father tell him tales of his accomplishments before bedtime. Although, he did let out a little groan at having to start academic studies.

"Also, to shrink your armor, weapon, and shield just think of them becoming the bracelet again. The armor and trident will grow with you also," Poseidon stated proud of the way his son looked. Percy shrunk his gifts back down and noticed the bracelet on his wrist had the sea-green stud Auntie Hesita gave him. Once they were shrunk down he ran up to his parents and gave them death grip hugs thanking them over and over. Amphitrite couldn't help, but smile despite the start of his training, as she knew it made her son so happy and that is what mattered to her in the end. After Percy detached himself from his parents his mother told him it was bed time and to say goodbye to his Auntie and Artemis. He gave them long hugs saying thank you and after his hug with Artemis the adults noticed the blush on both their faces. Poseidon was about to start teasing them, however, he was silenced with a hard elbow to the ribs by Amphitrite and a shush from Hestia knowing what her brother was about to say. Hestia moved towards Artemis and flashed them back to Delos after saying goodbye to Poseidon and Amphitrite. Amphitrite hurried Percy off to his room with Blackjack running along for bedtime. Poseidon and Amphitrite conversed about the events of the day happy with how they went before they both headed for their chambers for bedtime also.


	6. Trident Training and a New Weapon

**Sorry for the delay. I have not had a free moment since I got home. I did procrastinate writing this chapter. It was really hard to get back into writing after stopping. My goal is one update per week depending on my schedule. I am doing 2 internships this summer, I have to train for soccer and I am on a summer team as well as well working. So I will fit in as many updates as I can. I am going to start working on my PJ x Thor crossover so I will publish that after I write a few chapters, so if I can't write a week there will still be an update ready. Thanks for your patience. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they belong to the awesome writer who wrote these great books.****

**Previously**

_He gave them long hugs saying thank you and after his hug with Artemis the adults noticed the blush on both their faces. Poseidon was about to start teasing them, however, he was silenced with a hard elbow to the ribs by Amphitrite and a shush from Hestia knowing what her brother was about to say. Hestia moved towards Artemis and flashed them back to Delos after saying goodbye to Poseidon and Amphitrite. Amphitrite hurried Percy off to his room with Blackjack running along for bedtime. Poseidon and Amphitrite conversed about the events of the day happy with how they went before they both headed for their chambers for bedtime also. _

**Time skip 3 years (Percy is 4 years old)**

Percy is excited for today as it his final test to see his how far his skills have come in using the trident. He was currently on his morning run around Atlantis. He hated getting up before 6 am to start his workouts, but he was used to it by now. He started every morning with physical workouts to get himself stronger, then moved on to educational studies, after lunch he would have combat training and learn about battle strategies and tactics, and then after dinner he would have power training with his father. It was a tiring schedule, however, he could really see it was paying off. He had worked tirelessly on learning and perfecting the techniques of the trident.

He was excited to move onto sword training after this, if his father was impressed enough. After his test if he passed, he would receive the sword that he designed that his father was holding until he was ready. He loved to draw weapons in his free time and had some really cool designs of some bows, spears, and knives that he could not wait to get made. He spends three years on each weapon and after sword training he moves onto bow and hunting knives with Chiron, and finally a weapon of his choice. He already knows what he will choice for his free choice. He just finished the design for it recently. It was a double sided spear, however, instead of the end coming to a point there were blades that took up most of the length. Each blade would roughly be the same length as the middle part for his hands. Needless to say, he could not wait to be able to use it, but he still had to wait until he was 10 to get his hands on it.

After he got done running, he had a strength workout that he would have to complete and other drills to improve his physical skills. His father had a weight set made for him that was enchanted to accommodate his small size and would grow with him as he grew taller. He did not really enjoy staying still for his educational studies as you know the sea is always moving. He loved learning about the different battle tactics and strategies as he looked forward to helping to lead the Atlantean armies in the future when he was older.

He remembered when he first started his training and could barely go a quarter of the way around Atlantis in his armor. Bythos and Bill made him do all his training in his armor as they said in real combat he would not be doing those things in a robe. He was told he would have to get heavy armor in the future as he got stronger as the light weight armor would not weigh him down as much. Bythos told him that wearing heavy armor during training would make his movements even faster when he wore his preferred light armor that his mother got him. He loved the armor his mom got him. The hood had a mask with it, which was armored, so all you could see was his eyes. His father taught him how to make his eyes glow so for intimidation during fights he would make his eyes glow so all you saw was darkness and bright sea-green eyes. He messed around while running a few times and had his eyes glowing and lets just say a few of the citizens were freaked out by it. Percy just finished up his run at his personal training center outside the palace and could not wait to get through the rest of his schedule so he could get to his test.

**Time Skip-**

Percy was currently in a tight battle with Bill at the moment. Bill suggested a spar before his test to warm up. He tried to get his teachers to reveal what his test would be, but no amount of begging would get them to tell him. Bill was the best warrior in the Atlantean army and his skill certainly shows why he is a general. Also, he was a legend at camp fish-blood for his many quests. Despite being bigger and stronger than him, he was able to beat Bill with his flawless technique. Percy figured it was because one of his godly domains was combat and he utilized his superior speed. It was a hard fight as Bill does not make many mistakes, but he was able to finally disarm him after Bill over extended on one of his stabs. After helping Bill up, he looked up to the stands where he heard clapping. He noticed his mother was clapping, while his father's face showed no emotion, which made him nervous.

"Percy that was great," Amphitrite beamed. "What do you think dear," she questioned Poseidon curious as to why he currently had no emotion on his face.

"Percy," Poseidon said in a very serious voice which caused Percy to visibly tense up. After a few seconds pause for dramatic effect, "that was excellent!" Poseidon exclaimed with a smile on his face. Poseidon was laughing at his son's face. Amphitrite promptly smacked him on the back of the head lightly.

"Don't do that to him," Amphitrite reprimanded her husband. Poseidon just chuckled before walking towards the arena floor.

"Are you ready for your test?" Poseidon asked his son. Percy just nodded back clearly excited to try to get his sword. Poseidon had to have Hestia hold on to it because he knew Percy would try everything to find it. "Your test will be a duel between me and you. No powers can be used and only tridents are allowed along with a shield." Poseidon stated to see his son shocked expression as he flashed on his armor while his shield and trident appeared in his hand.

Percy was dumbfounded that he has to fight his father. He was one of the big three and he was so much bigger and stronger than anyone he had previously fought by a wide margin. He knew the only shot he had was minuscule as in non-existent, and that was if he was flawless and his father somehow made a mistake, which was not very likely. "Do I have to win to pass the test?" Percy asked.

"No you just have to impress me enough and I will even shrink into my 4 year old body to match your age." Poseidon stated. Percy was a little relieved at that, however, he knew his father would still be incredibly strong in this form based on the hugs he got from his Auntie Hestia in her 8 year old form. Poseidon suddenly called out, "It is time sister." A flash of flames erupted next to Poseidon revealing the goddess of the hearth.

Percy raced over to aunt and quickly wrapped her up in a huge huge. "Hello Percy. I am glad to see you too," Hestia stated. Hestia missed spending time with him as with all the training he was doing he could not see her as much as he used to. "Good luck in your test and knock my little brother around a bit. If you pass you can have this," Hestia said while flashing Percy's covered sword into her hands. Hestia knew along with Amphitrite and Percy's trainers that he already passed, however, Poseidon wanted to have a little fun before he let Percy move on to swords. Hestia made her way to sit next Amphitrite for the duel.

Percy and Poseidon both turned to face each other to get the duel started. "Are you ready to start?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded and both fighters got in a ready stance. Percy made the first move by causing his eyes to glow, which caused Poseidon to chuckle at his son's trademark move.

Both fighters circled each other analyzing each others movements looking for a weakness to exploit. Suddenly, Percy lunged at his father stabbing high then quickly following it up with one low that Poseidon blocked easily with his shield. Percy backed off as he was just testing his father.

Poseidon decided it was his time to make a move. He charged in and swept his trident at Percy's feet causing Percy to jump over it. He quickly followed it it up by swinging his shield at his head, which Percy leaned his upper body back to avoid it (like the matrix). Poseidon tried a stab at his son's mid-section hoping to catch him after his dodge. However, the stab was met by Percy's ice shield.

The two broke apart for a little bit and started circling each other after that short burst of action. Percy knew he had to rely heavily on his speed and dodging skills to have a chance against his father. He had to be careful with his father's strength as he could not come close to matching him in that department yet.

Poseidon was pleased with how his son's skills were progressing. He possessed remarkable speed and was very graceful with his movements. His technique flowed and was near perfect. He made his trident look like it was part of his body from what he could tell from watching his son's training sessions. Poseidon was broken from his musings with Percy moving towards him with great speed.

Percy charged his father moving in zig-zag motions when he reached his father he started with a series of quick, fast stabs that were aimed at areas ranging from his head to his feet forcing Poseidon to dodge or block with his shield or trident. Percy finished up the sequence by moving to his right and bashing his shield against his father's shield while jumping up in the air and doing a downward stab towards his father's chest.

Poseidon was surprised by the move and was just able to bring his trident across to push his sons aside. Poseidon pressed Percy immediately after that all out attack trying to catch him off guard. The two quickly fell into a rhythm that carried on for the next 15 minutes with neither of them being able to find an opening.

Percy was starting to get tired as he had been fighting his father for nearly 20 minutes. The power behind his fathers strikes were taking a lot out of him to block. Percy realized that he could not hold on for much longer and had to try to find a way to end this quickly. After continuing on for a couple more minutes, Percy finally found the opening he was looking for. He feinted a strike to his fathers right before spinning quickly on his heels and stabbing toward his fathers stomach only to realize his father was waiting for that.

Poseidon trapped his son's trident in between his trident and shield and delivered a swift kick to his son's chest disarming him of his weapon. Poseidon quickly had his weapon at his son's throat to end the fight. "Do you yield," Poseidon asked panting as he had not trained in a while.

Percy looked like he was ready to pass out from exhaustion as he gave a breathless reply, "I yield." His father helped him up and ruffled his hair.

"Good job son. You should be very proud of your skills," Poseidon beamed at his son. Poseidon was very impressed. His skills were remarkable even at a young age and he could tell that his son would be a weapons prodigy, which was probably due to his godly domains. He figured if Percy would continue to progress at this rate, he would be able to be beat him in a strictly weapons battle when he was older. Now if it was just a fight with powers, Poseidon would win because he had stronger domains. Percy has a majority of Poseidon's water powers just to a lesser degree due to his tides domain. Percy would never be able to control the water in ichor and mortal blood so Poseidon would have an advantage over that, unless his son figured out a way to do it. Percy's development in his natural disaster powers (AN: he will eventually be able to produce and control most natural disasters during fights) would be a huge advantage in a fight. Percy was making great progress in his power training sessions. He was a natural at controlling ice, and water. He was slowly progressing in his skills with natural disasters. Those they had to practice away from Atlantis so nothing could get damaged. Also, natural disasters were harder to practice at Percy's current age as they took a lot of energy to produce and control. Poseidon noticed that he left his son waiting for his answer whether or not he passed his test while he was having these thoughts. Poseidon figured he should save his son the dramatics and simply said, "You passed your test. You may go get your sword now."

Percy was so happy he gave his father a big huge and said thank you before racing up to see his mother and aunt. Amphitrite wrapped her son up in a huge hug and gave him a kiss hoping to slow him down before he could run over his aunt in his haste to get his new sword. "Auntie Hestia I beat up on my dad like you asked," Percy stated. Poseidon raised an eyebrow at his sister having not heard her say that before the fight.

Hestia smiled at that before giving her little brother an innocent look. "Yes, you did. Since you passed your test I guess you don't need this then," Hestia said flashing the sword away. Percy was about to protest before Hestia laughed and flashed the sword back. "I am just messing with you. Here you go," Hestia got between laughs. After handing Percy the sword, he wasted no time in unwrapping it and admiring it.

Percy was shocked at the beauty of the sword. Briares and his brothers did an amazing job on it. Percy was never able to see the finished product as his father only let him give his design to the brothers and answer any questions they had. The sword was a foot and a half long and would grow with him as he grew taller. The sword was made out of ice like his trident. The hilt turned out to be pretty cool looking. The pommel (had to look these up) looked like a wide arrow and at the two ends they curved in slightly before forming the grip. In the center of the pommel was an Atlantean crystal that was ice-blue in color. The grip was sea-green colored ice with interweaving lines of celestial bronze and stygian iron for added strength. The cross-guard was his favorite part of the hilt. The the left side of it split off into two points one small point curved up slightly, while the other was a long curved point that curved down to protected his hand. The right side of it broke off into two small points that both curved up with the top point being larger than the bottom one. The cross-guard was made of stygian iron and had a line of celestial bronze that ran in the middle of the bottom curved points on each side.

The blade was made of sea-green colored ice and was sharp on each side of it so he could cut with either. Along the edge of the blade was a combination of stygian iron and celestial bronze. The blade widened a little after the cross-guard before slightly curving in then curving out again making a half circle. The blade then slowly curved in on both sides to make a point at the end. He really liked the designs on the blade. There was an elongated diamond-shaped piece of stygian iron that ran the length of the blade and connected with the stygian iron from the cross guard. In the middle of each end of the diamond was a v shaped line of celestial bronze that stopped right before both halves of the diamond met (if you want to see a picture of where I based the design from just google image daedric sword. It should be down a little ways the pic I used has two swords on it. The designs on it are black and orange.)

Amphitrite and Poseidon were very proud of there son. He is a very talented weapons designer and they could not wait to see some of the weapons he would have made in the future. Hestia was almost bursting with pride at her nephew as she would have to say that his sword is one of the coolest blades she has ever seen. Hestia thought that she would even ask him to redesign her poker (lol it would be funny to see a story involving Hestia fighting with that even if she is a peaceful goddess), which is her weapon of choice, if she is forced to fight, even though she has not used a weapon since the little fighting she had to do during the first titan war.

"Mom and dad can I go practice with it?" Percy asked excited to use his cool blade. He already had plans to go ask Briares if they could make another identical one for when he practiced dual-wielding during his current 3 year sword training period. However, this one would have the opposite color scheme so the parts of the blade that were sea-green colored would now become ice-blue and the stygian iron parts would become celestial bronze. Percy thought it would be cool to have two blades that were opposite colors schemes.

"Why don't you take a break from weapons until tomorrow when you start your sword training. We can celebrate with cake before your next lesson starts," Amphitrite suggested. She still was not happy about her son spending so much time training as she could not spend as much time as she would like with him. Although, she was slowly accepting it and was proud of what he accomplished so far. Percy nodded before they all started moving toward the dinning room where a delicious cake that Hestia made awaited them.


	7. A Trip to Delos

**Sorry for taking so long with this update. I had half the chapter done for like a week, but couldn't finish it. I have been writing some new stories and just kept getting new ideas for them that I had to write. I have 1 chapter done for my PJxThor crossover story. 10k words done for a story where Percy is a child of Hecate and Neptune, but not a god. 10k words done for a rated M story that will have lemons. It will be a Percy/Artemis/rest of the hunt pairing. Not a guardian story. I also just finished a chapter for a PJxAvengers story with the pairing being Percy/Natasha Romanoff. Those stories will be released when I get more done on them. There will be more Pertemis interactions also next chapter. I was happy with the 20 reviews, lets try to get that again for this chapter. Let me know what you liked and didn't. Also, put in reviews whether you want me to have a fight scene with his father as a test after he finishes each weapon like I did with the trident.**

**Previously**

"_Why don't you take a break from weapons until tomorrow when you start your sword training. We can celebrate with cake before your next lesson starts," Amphitrite suggested. She still was not happy about her son spending so much time training as she could not spend as much time as she would like with him. Although, she was slowly accepting it and was proud of what he accomplished so far. Percy nodded before they all started moving toward the dinning room where a delicious cake that Hestia made awaited them. _

**Time skip (Percy is 6)**

Percy was excited today as it was the first time since he started training that he was going to get to see Artemis and Apollo. His Auntie Hestia was coming by to pick him up shortly so he could be her assistant for the day while she tended the hearth on Delos, much like she had when Artemis was able to come to Atlantis for his birthday. He told his aunt to meet him by the stables as he just got done playing with Blackjack. It was disappointing when his parents made him put Blackjack here because Blackjack was getting too big to follow him around inside the palace. However, as soon as he was outside his winged friend would be right by his side. During the times Percy was training Blackjack would be going through his own training. Blackjack said he wanted to be able to protect Percy as best he could when in the sky so Percy asked his Dad if he could come up with something. So Blackjack was working on things such as being faster and stronger and learning horse fighting techniques. His Dad promised Blackjack if he did good in his training that he would get special armor made for him to help in fighting and to look like a boss as Blackjack put it. Percy noticed that his Auntie arrived in her usual flash of flames.

When Hestia noticed her nephew she raised an eyebrow at him giving him a look as if saying are you really wearing that. Aphrodite must have gotten a hold of him she thought. She knew Aphrodite was currently working on some new designs for fashion as she said the plain tunic is getting old. He hair was also styled, which confirmed her belief that the goddess of love was involved. His raven black hair was spiked up messily in the front, and he was wearing black sandals with a black sleeveless tunic that had a hood on the back. It also had sea-green trimmings on the edges with a trident on the back. What shocked her the most was what was on his arm. She noticed the bracelet that held his weapons and armor was missing from his wrist. A sea-green tattoo on his shoulder and covering part of his bicep was the emblem that she put on the front of his shield. "Why did you get rid of your bracelet?" she asked.

"It was nice, but it was annoying to have on my wrist constantly. I never feel the tattoo, so it is easier. I still have to change the hidden forms back into my bracelet when my mom is around. She does not know yet so please do not tell her Auntie," Percy said trying to give her his puppy dog eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me. Now lets go, you do not want to be late for your date with Artemis," Hestia teased Percy and noticed a blush on his cheeks before she flashed them away.

Percy's first impression of Delos was that it was beautiful. The water surrounding the island was a crystal, clear turquoise color and there was a tall mountain at the center of the island. One half of the island was covered in lush forest while the other half was barren and rocky.

"The island did not used to look like this. It all used to be barren. Your father raised the island from the bottom of the sea for Leto so she could have a place to give birth because of Hera's curse. Leto added the forest a couple years ago for Artemis and Apollo to play in when they decided to make Delos there home. She keeps one half of the island like it used to look as a reminder to her children of the hardships they had to face," Hestia stated.

Percy was taking in the news that his Aunt just told him. He knew about the circumstances of there birth and Hera's curse from his Father, however, he did not know how poor the landscape was. He was also glad his Father helped them out. Percy realized how privileged he was to live in a place as nice as Atlantis is and it humbled him. Percy noticed they were walking towards an entrance that was cut into the bottom of the mountain. He guessed that is where Artemis and Apollo lived. Right before they reached the entrance they were greeted by Leto.

"Hello again Hestia and nice to finally meet you Percy. Hestia has told me a lot about you," Leto said.

"Nice to meet you too Lady Leto. Thank you for allowing me to come today," Percy replied politely and following his mother's teachings. Hestia smiled at her nephews manners.

"Come inside. The children are in there and if I leave them alone too long they start arguing and fighting," Leto replied smiling at the boys politeness.

Once inside Percy was shocked that the appearance. Most of the furniture was carved from the rock and was very smooth and had cushions on top. He thought it was really cool how everything was made from different types of rock. It was very different from his home in Atlantis. He saw Artemis and Apollo sitting in separate sides of the main room doing different things and looking up and glaring at each other every once in a while. They still had not noticed his and Hestia's arrival. Apollo was fixing a golden bow while Artemis was taking care of an injured baby deer, which he had no idea how it got on the island, but he figured Leto summoned animals for the forest. Artemis was even more beautiful then the last time he saw her at his party. He could tell he was blushing and hoped that no one noticed.

"Children, are you going to welcome our guests?" Leto asked trying to get the attention of her children. Both children looked up with different expressions. Artemis was extremely excited while Apollo's face showed nervousness.

Apollo remembered what happened the last time he saw Percy and how angry he was when he pushed Artemis. He was worried that Percy hated him. Both him and his sister got up to greet them, but his sister was closer so she got to hug Aunt Hestia while he had to give an awkward handshake to Percy. He hoped his sister hurried up because he did not want to spend more time than he had to with Percy right now. Thankfully she was done as it was his turn to greet his Aunt.

Artemis was very happy to see Percy again. Although, she tried to delay seeing him for a moment by launching herself into her Aunt because she was nervous. She realized she has a small crush on him even if she as only seen him twice before. She looked up to see his dazzling, sea-green eyes looking at her. She noticed he had changed greatly since she last saw him. He was a lot taller than her as the top of her head came to just below his chin. He had to be at least 4 feet tall (Percy is going to be tall when he is older) and he is more muscular. Even at 6 years old he had a body that looked like it should be on someone who was in their teen years. It showed how hard he trained. She also saw he had a tattoo, which made him look even better along with a dark tan. She finally realized that she had been staring at him him for a little bit and her face turned a deep red before she brought him into to a hug and pressed her face into his chest hoping he did not see her blushing.

Percy chuckled realizing why she had her face pressed up against his chest. He noticed her blush and thought he would tease her about it later. He wondered what they would do for the day. He was here for pretty much the whole day. He actually was looking forward to getting to know Apollo. They might have gotten off to a rough start, but Percy needed friends his age as there were not many around Atlantis so he wanted to try to be friends with him.

"Now, Percy. Apollo can play before lunch while Artemis helps me. After lunch Artemis can play while Apollo helps me," Leto said.

"Thank you, Lady Leto," Percy said.

"None of that lady stuff while you are here. Leto is fine. Your father helped me and my children out greatly when I was looking for a place to stay," Leto said. (There was a myth I read that Poseidon raised the island from the bottom of the ocean) Percy nodded in understanding.

"Come on Percy we can play outside," Apollo said. They walked out of the cave and Percy was curious what kind of playing they were going to do. Percy wanted to show him a new thing he thought of that was really fun. Apollo took Percy to a different part of the mountain. There was a tiny passage in the rock that was wide enough for the boys to fit through. They crawled in through the hole and it opened to reveal a decent sized area that was completely enclosed by the rock. Percy noticed various types of instruments were scattered through out the room and there was even a pile of wood and some tools that Percy guessed was to make the instruments. There were different types of flutes, drums, and guitars. "I thought we could make your own flute and I could teach you how to play. Flutes are the only instrument I know how to make on my own. The rest my mom has to help me," Apollo said.

"Sounds like fun. After this if we have time I want to teach you how to do something. I just made it," Percy said.

"Okay lets get started," Apollo said.

Percy thought it would be pretty easy to make, but it was pretty hard. You had to be careful because if you were too rough it would break. They hollowed out a stick after they took the bark off and made it smooth. They put holes going down the one side. Percy decided to ask a question that was nagging him.

"Apollo, why are we in a cave like this? Why not just do it out in the open?," Percy asked.

"If the instruments get wet they do not sound right. Also, when you play the music sounds better in the enclosed area," Apollo replied.

Percy say sense in that. The hardest part was learning how to play. You had to blow into it just right. Percy thought he was able to play pretty well. Well, that was his opinion. Apollo was so good at it. Apollo never got frustrated with him when Percy could not get something. Apollo was a good teacher. Percy had a lot of fun and he was glad he got to know Apollo better. He could see Apollo and him being good friends in the future. Percy was excited as they were heading towards the beach so Percy could teach him what he just invented. They arrived at the beach and Percy looked out at the waves and thought the waves were kind of small, but they would be good size for teaching Apollo.

"Percy I am not allowed in the sea my father is Zeus," Apollo said kind of nervous.

"It is okay I am with you and I will ask my Dad first if it makes you feel better," Percy replied. Apollo nodded.

'Dad. Can Apollo go in the ocean with me now and Artemis later? I want to show him what I made,' Percy said to his dad in his head. Percy could not speak in his head yet as he did not have enough power yet. His Father told him if he said his name it would be like someone praying to him and would be able to hear him and reply.

'Of course they are always allowed, Percy. Would you like me to send your boards,' Poseidon replied.

'Yes Father. Can you send the shorter one for me and the long one for Apollo. It will make it easier for him to learn on,' Percy said.

'Yes they should be there now. Have fun with Apollo and your girlfriend later,' Poseidon teased.

'Dad!' Percy yelled in his head. Percy just heard a chuckle in his head. Percy saw his boards had arrived and Apollo was looking at them in confusion.

"My dad said it is fine. This is what I made, I call them surfboards. You stand on them and ride the waves. It is really fun and easy to learn," Percy said. Percy got the idea from watching drift wood traveling with waves. The boards were just made from a type of wood that could float.

"Awesome! Won't our clothes get ruined though," Apollo asked.

"I'll ask Aunt Aphy for some clothes. I asked her to make me something a while ago I could wear when I surfed," Percy replied. (Percy likes to let himself get wet when he surfs even though he could stay dry when he wanted to)

'Aunt Aphy. Can Apollo and I have those swim pants you made for me please?' Percy asked.

'Sure. Let me know how your date goes later,' Aphrodite replied.

'It is not a date!' Percy exclaimed.

'Sure it isn't,' Aphrodite replied. She cut the connection before Percy tell her she was wrong.

"Percy, what am I wearing?" Apollo asked. They were both in leather pants that was waterproofed how sandals were. The pants went to just above there knee and Percy's pants were sea-green with wave designs and while Apollo's pants were gold with suns on it.

"They are pants designed for swimming in. Aphrodite is trying out new designs. So lets get started," Percy replied. Before they got in the water Percy showed him how to paddle and where to put his feet. They practiced the transition from laying down to standing up a couple times until Apollo felt comfortable. Percy decided it was time for them to get in the water. Percy left his board on the shore so he could help Apollo catch the waves at first. Lets just say Apollo was a lot worse on the water. It could be because he was a child of Zeus. Slowly Apollo started to get the hang of it where Percy did not have to help him so Percy was able to get his board and join him. Percy was a natural at it. He could do intricate twists and turns and jumps. Percy saw Leto, Hestia, and Artemis walking to them. Percy could see that Leto had nervous look on her face when she saw Apollo in the ocean.

"Apollo get out of the water it is not safe for children of Zeus," Leto shouted worried that her son would be harmed.

"But mom Percy said it was okay," Apollo whined.

"Leto, I asked permission from my dad first and he said you guys are allowed in the sea anytime and have nothing to worry about," Percy stated.

"Tell your father thank you. What are you two wearing and doing?" Leto said.

"Swimming suits from Aunt Aphy and were surfing. I invented it," Percy stated.

"Could I how it works?" Artemis asked speaking for the first time since they showed up.

"Sure. Apollo you might want to get out of the water for this one I am going to make the waves bigger for a better demonstration. Apollo got out of the water as Percy paddled out and used his powers to move him faster. Percy was a good distance away from shore and he could barely see them.

'Dad, can you make the waves a hamma (looked up ancient Greek measurements. Its like 60 ft) high please. I don't have the power to do that yet. They want to see a demonstration,' Percy thought in his head.

'Sure the wave should be coming in soon. Have fun,' Poseidon replied.

'Thanks dad,' Percy said.

The others could barely see Percy. If it was not for being gods they would have had no shot. All of a sudden they see a wave that is building up. They see Percy start to paddle towards them picking up speed. The wave keeps growing and growing in size. They see Percy stand up right as the massive wave forms. It would huge and Artemis was slightly worried for Percy even though she knew the water could not hurt him. The top of the wave slowly started to crash down from the one side. Percy started heading towards it and he disappeared riding in between the two parts of the wave. For 30 seconds they didn't see him at all before he suddenly appears out the one side. The wave is almost dead as it is close to shore. Percy does some different tricks he knew trying to show off. When he finished, he was met by shocked looks.

"What you think?" Percy asked.

"That is a very cool invention Percy," Hestia said being the first one to break out of the shock.

"Will I be able to ride like that?"Apollo asked.

"When can I learn?" Artemis asked.

"If you practice Apollo maybe and Artemis either I can teach you sometime when I am here or Apollo can show you what I taught him," Percy replied.

"Alright, that enough kids. Lunch is ready go get cleaned up," Leto said.

They had a good lunch of rabbit meat and berries. Percy never had that before, but it was really tasty. After lunch was over it was time for Artemis and Percy to play. Artemis really wanted Percy to teach her how to surf so Percy promised he would teach her, but before that he wanted to show her something he found when he was paddling out. Percy took Artemis toward the waters edge and a flash covered Artemis before a silver girls version of the swimming suit was on her. It covered her whole body almost to her neck and went below her knees while the guys just covered there lower half leaving there upper body exposed.

Artemis blushed when she looked at Percy as he had just took off his tunic having put it back on for lunch. Artemis eyes were roaming his upper body as she had never seen that much muscle before. She really liked his abs. He had an very defined 8 pack. She was very happy to see that he was still wearing the seashell necklace she gave him for his birthday.

"Artemis, I am up here," Percy said teasingly. Percy caught her looking at his abs and thought he would tease her about it. Percy noticed that her cheeks turned a very deep gold.

"Shut up, Percy," Artemis replied pushing him lightly.

Percy laughed before saying, "Artemis take my hand so you can breath under water. I want to show you something." Artemis took his hand and Percy concentrated creating an air bubble around her head. He could not sustain it unless she was connected to him. It was something him and his father were working on. They started walking out deeper and deeper until they were completely covered by the water. They kept walking until they came to a coral reef. This was one of the larger coral reefs Percy has seen, although, they have the biggest one near Atlantis. There were hundreds of different types of coral and hundreds of different fish species. There were some sharks there too, but they were safe with Percy there. All the marine life came up to greet the sea prince. A small shark came up and rubbed against Artemis until she hesitantly started petting it.

Artemis loved all the little fish. This was the coolest thing she has ever seen. The ocean was awesome and Percy got to see this everyday. He was so lucky. Artemis noticed a big creature heading towards them from off to the side. Percy did not seem to notice as he was practically surrounded by the fish who were greeting there prince.

"Percy, what is that over there?" Artemis said nervously while point in the direction of the creature.

Percy looked in the direction Artemis pointed and paled slightly. "Marine life in the area leave until I say it is safe," Percy said as all the fish and sea creatures swam off in a direction away from the figure. Percy's tattoo started to glow where the trident was causing his trident to appear in the hand that was not currently being held very tightly by Artemis showing her nervousness. "Artemis get behind me. This creature is not loyal to my father. It is so old it was thought to be extinct. This creature was under the rule of Pontus so it could be very dangerous," Percy said in a very serious manner. Percy could not let Artemis be put in danger or hurt. He might not be allowed back if that happened and he would miss his only friends dearly.

"What is it?" Artemis asked. She thought it was sweet that he would protect her and she felt safe with him like he would never let anything harm her.

"It was around during the dinosaurs. It is a clidastes. (They are pretty cool looking, but I'm glad they aren't around today) This one is quite large based on what my teachers told me," Percy replied. The clidastes stopped about 15 feet away from Percy. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked the creature.

'I sensed your presence in the area as I was near by. I mean you or your friend no harm sea prince so you can put the trident away. I may have been loyal to Lord Pontus at one time, but I am no longer. I am the last of my kind. I just wander around. I have yet to reach your Father's city yet to ask to join his kingdom, so I had to come to talk to you,' the clidastes spoke in Percy's mind.

Percy's trident vanished and his stance relaxed. Percy pulled Artemis from behind him and he could see she wanted to get a better look at the ancient creature. "Very well. I will inform my father to expect you and before you leave I will give you the coordinates to my Father's city. Come closer please my friend would like to get a better look at you," Percy said out loud. The clidastes moved closer till it was alongside the pair. Up close the creature was a lot bigger than Percy originally thought. It was about 15 feet long and probably weighed in around 200 pounds, which was bigger than what the approximate size of them was. It had four fins on its body and a narrow head with big, sharp pointed teeth and a big powerful tail. It had a sleek body, which his teachers told him made it built for speed and allowed it to be very agile in the water. Percy really wanted to ride it and see how good it was at swimming. Percy noticed Artemis was hesitantly reaching her hand out like she was unsure if she could touch the ancient creature. "My friend would like to touch you is that okay," Percy said.

'That is fine and I can give you a ride for a little bit if that is okay with you. It has been a really long time since I have had any fun sea prince,' the clidastes stated.

"We would enjoy that thank you. Do you have a name?" Percy asked. Percy whispered to Artemis that it was okay to touch it as she was no looking at him confused as she was only hearing one side of the conversation. Artemis reached out and touch it and had a look of joy on face.

'I do not have a name. You could give me one if you would like,' the clidastes replied.

"What about Saber and call me Percy I don't like formalities," Percy asked. Saber nodded his head saying he liked it.

"Artemis, Saber offered to give us a ride. Would you like that?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I would love that," Artemis replied.

Percy climbed on first before helping Artemis on. Saber told him he could swim really fast so hold on tight. "Hold on tight Artemis we are ready to go," Percy told her. Artemis wrapped her arms around his stomach and got really close to him. Percy's cheeks turned bright gold when he realized how close she was to him. Saber took off and was at top speed going around 50 mph with a couple powerful flicks of his tail. Saber started doing barrel rolls and doing loops and various other maneuvers all while going at his top speed. Percy thought about how agile and fast Saber was and how much of an asset Saber would be in a battle either with someone riding, Percy hoped he would be, or by himself.

'So boss who is your girlfriend,' Saber asked while he took them back close to shore.

'Not you too. She is not my girlfriend and don't call me boss. She is Artemis daughter of Zeus and Leto. Her titles will be goddess of the moon, hunt, animals, wilderness, and maidens,' Percy replied in Saber's head as he did not want Artemis to hear that.

'You have the goddess of maidens hugging you boss. Nice job,' Saber said.

'I give up. Stop with the boss it is just Percy,' Percy whined.

'Whatever you say boss,' Saber stated.

Saber dropped them off close to shore, but before he left Percy put his hand on his head and it started to glow green. As prince of the sea, Percy had the ability to put a protection blessing on any sea creature trying to reach Atlantis along with giving them the location to it. Percy thanked him for the ride and told Saber he would see him when he got back to Atlantis before Saber headed off.

"How did you like it Artemis?" Percy asked.

"It was so much fun I loved it. Thank you Percy," Artemis replied. Her eyes were beaming with happiness.

"I am glad, although, I don't think I can teach you surfing today looking at the time. I probably have to go, but I promise you I will teach you some other time," Percy said.

"Okay that is fine," Artemis replied. They made it back to the cave to see Hestia waiting for Percy. Percy said his good-bye to Apollo and Artemis. He thanked Leto for having him, which she replied by saying he would always be welcome. Percy told the twins they could keep the surfboards and there should be one out there for Artemis. They thanked him before Hestia flashed Percy back to the throne room in Atlantis.

Percy saw his parents sitting on their thrones waiting for him.

"How was your day Percy?" Amphitrite asked.

"It was a lot of fun. I became good friends with Apollo and a clidastes. Apollo helped me make a flute and taught me how to play," Percy said.

"You made friends with a clidastes," Poseidon said with disbelief written on his face. "They were suppose to be extinct."

"He was the last of his kind. I named him Saber and he should be coming to visit shortly to declare his loyalty to you," Percy stated.

"Good. How was your little date," Poseidon was saying before Amphitrite cut him off. Percy hoped she was yelling at him to quit teasing him. However, his hopes were crushed.

"Perseus, why do you have a tattoo!" Amphitrite yelled.

"Crap," Percy muttered to himself. He forgot to change it back to a bracelet. "Umm nothing Mom it is just a decorative bruise nothing to worry about. I'll be hiding for a while so I don't need dinner," Percy yelled the last part over his shoulder as he took off running trying to escape his mothers rage.

"Get back here right now Perseus!" he heard his Mother scream. Percy hoped his Dad could calm her down before she found him as he kept running trying to find a good place to hide.


	8. Training with Friends

**Finally was able to finish this chapter. Not my best chapter in my opinion, but I really needed to get it done. I feel really bad about not updating this for so long. I got addicted to my new story and my life got busy. I will be heading back to college in a week so it will be a couple months before I can probably update again. This depends on my schedule so if I actually get my work done and not procrastinate by reading stories on here I might be able to do one update a month. **

**I am going to do a bigger time skip the next time I do update and I will show some of the pertemis moments during their training together in flashbacks later on. I already have that part planned out. I want to start making this more mature and I will be keeping it rated T for the more mature things I have planned in the future. There will not be lemons for this story like my Life Changing Prophecy story. However, I would think about writing the lemons for this story in one-shots if I get enough people who ask for that. Those would come later on in the story.**

**Thanks for being patient and sticking with the story. Remember to review. **

**Previously**

"_Crap," Percy muttered to himself. He forgot to change it back to a bracelet. "Umm nothing Mom it is just a bruise nothing to worry about. I'll be hiding for a while so I don't need dinner," Percy yelled the last part over his shoulder as he took off running trying to escape his mother's rage._

"_Get back here right now Perseus!" he heard his mother scream. Percy hoped his dad could calm her down before she found him as he kept running trying to find a good place to hide._

**Time skip (Percy is 7)**

Percy was racing around his room making sure he had everything. He was about to leave to start his bow and knife training with Chiron. There were not good enough trainers in Atlantis for the bow as most of the soldiers used tridents, swords, and spears. Chiron was known for his skills with the bow and while he was better with swords he still was a good knife teacher. Dad worked out a deal with Chiron to train him and both Artemis and Apollo. Dad talked to Leto and invited the twins to train with Chiron after finding out their primary weapon was the bow. Leto agreed and said he would deal with Zeus if he found out.

They would be staying with Chiron during the week and the weekends they would go home. Chiron usually wandered around, but over the course of the training for next 3 years he agreed to stay in a location that father had set up. It was really cool and it was a big open area that was surrounded in the back by forest and had the sea surrounding the other half. His father did this so Percy could continue working on his powers and have fun in his off time.

Percy was also excited that he would be taught the ways of hunting, which was one of his domains. They would have to hunt for all their food or they would go hungry. It would be vastly different from the hand prepared meals by Atlantis' best chiefs that Percy was used to. He noticed his mother was sitting on the bed with an amused expression on her face as she watched him dash around the room double-checking everything.

"Alright I am ready to go. I think I have everything," Percy said.

"What about your new weapons?" Amphitrite asked.

"They are right here," Percy said looking through his enchanted bag. The bag stored everything neatly in shelves that were inside and it could hold as much as he wanted. It was perfect for this as no matter how much stuff he put in there it would still weigh the same as a feather. Percy continued looking through his bag before he realized that they should be on his tattoo. He tried summoning weapons from his tattoo, which his Mom finally let him keep and nothing appeared in his hand. Percy face palmed at his stupidity. "Thanks Mom," Percy stated remembering that he had left them on his weapons wall. Sometimes he likes to keep his weapons out of hidden form because he loves looking at them.

He grabbed his new bow and hunting knives that Briares and his brothers had finished up earlier in the week. Percy loved his new weapons and he was proud of his designs. The bow was made out of sea-green ice and had lines of celestial bronze and stygian iron in it. The lines of the two metals depicted different scenes of hunting and different animals found in the forest. It followed a recurve bow design so the ends curved away from him.

There were spikes in different spots coming off the bow. One of the coolest features of the design was near the grip where there were four spikes, two came out perpendicular on either side of the grip while the two others curved in towards each other. All four of those spikes had a blade on them made of celestial bronze and stygian iron so if Percy needed to he could still use the bow for close combat if the need arose. Also, the spikes did not interfere at all when he shot arrows. The arrows would appear as soon as Percy pulled back the string and if he wanted to shoot more than one arrow at a time or a different type, all he had to do was think about it appearing on the string. (Daedric Bow from Skyrim)

The hunting knives were one of his more simple designs not having the same radical look as his sword and bow did. He went for a sleek design that turned out perfect. It was made out of light blue ice with the usual celestial bronze and stygian iron designs going through it. The brother's managed to somehow hide the lines on the bottom half of the blade so they were just shown on the top half and they colored the lines of the two metals so they were sea-green. The sleek design allowed the knives to be light so they did not weigh down the user and the blade had a very subtle curve up until it got towards the tip of the knife where it curved up a lot more. Currently, the knives could go down to the end of his forearm when was holding them, but would grow as he got bigger. The two weapons started glowing as well as the two lower tribal designs on his tattoo glowed also as the weapons turned into their hidden form. Percy started to pick his bag up preparing to head out before his Mom stopped him.

"Don't forget your other weapon," Amphitrite reminded her son.

"Thanks Mom," Percy said. Percy got his double-sided spear made early and thankfully, his father had not found out yet. He could not wait another three years before he was allowed to start working on it. Percy asked the brothers to keep it a secret, however, his mother found out, but agreed to keep his secret. It followed the same design as all his weapons being made of ice with the celestial bronze and stygian iron lines. The handle was about a foot and a half long and the blades were both slightly bigger than the handle. On either side of the handle were ice blades with both sides of the blade's edge lined with a combination of celestial bronze and stygian iron. This allowed him to cut with either side of the blade.

If he pulled apart at the middle, the spear would separate to form two short single-sided spears. Another cool feature was that if he focused on the blades being covered the weapon would transform itself into a bow staff for practice or when he did not want to cause harm. Percy could also make it into a long spear by just covering the one blade. Percy would practice with it when he had free time. Even though he had not used it yet, he had a feeling that it would become his favorite weapon. "I have everything now. Are we meeting Dad in the throne room?" Percy asked.

"We are meeting your father outside the palace. He has arranged for your friend Saber to take us to the location," Amphitrite responded. Percy was excited that Saber was going to take them to Chiron. Since Saber's arrival at Atlantis, Percy has bonded with the ancient creature just as easily as he did with Blackjack. While Blackjack could go around most of Atlantis, he was not able to swim with him outside of Atlantis. Despite being made of the sea, Blackjack could not swim underwater with his wings; however, he could breathe underwater and walk along the streets of Atlantis and the sea floor.

This is where Saber came in, as he was definitely capable of swimming. Saber would take him on rides just like when Percy first met him with Artemis. They have even started working on underwater combat, as his father once told him that as heir of the seas he would need to learn combat in the open water besides just for land. After going on a couple rides with his friend, he realized how effective he could be in underwater combat while riding Saber.

His father had told him stories about his fights with Oceanus' army and Saber would be a huge help. Saber's combination of size, speed, and agility made him a deadly opponent on his own. If Percy rode on top of him during battle, you would have one lethal duo. Percy just started working on designs for armor that would fit Saber. After his father had him draw up some different armors for Blackjack's reward, he thought he should do the same for any of his creatures that he would use in combat. He was planning to make designs for all of the sea creatures in Poseidon's army, as it would give them an edge in the battles against Oceanus.

Percy saw his father talking to the leader of the battalion of troops that would be stationed around the area he was training in. His father did this for protection in case Oceanus would attempt an attack on him while he was training. The battalion contained some of his father's elite troops, as they were not currently needed for war. Percy saw his friend, Saber, was also there getting instructions about his protection. Percy just sighed, as he thought his father was being a bit over protective. Percy found out the condition for Saber to swear his loyalty to his father was that he had to be his bodyguard when he was outside of Atlantis. He was not too happy about it when he found out, but after talking to Saber he found out it did not bother the ancient creature. Saber enjoyed it because it gave him a purpose and he liked hanging out with his boss. Percy was happy to hear that, although, it annoyed him Saber still insisted on call him boss.

Saber was the first one to notice their arrival and said, "Hi boss. Hi boss' mom." In addition to calling Percy boss, Saber had started calling Amphitrite boss' mom and Poseidon boss' dad.

Amphitrite just chuckled at the ancient creatures antics. "Hello Saber. Dear, we are ready to go," Amphitrite said as she nodded a greeting to the leader in charge of protecting her son. She saw her son give Saber some fin, as they liked to call it, she had no idea what it meant, but Percy's hand would hit against Saber's fin in a way that she guessed was their way of saying hello.

"Good timing as we had just finished up with the final preparations. Kimon, I would like you and your men to search the area before we arrive for any threats." Poseidon stated. He was putting a lot of faith in Kimon, who was a lieutenant colonel in his army, to protect his son. Kimon was young, however, he had a brilliant mind when it came to battle and he showed great leadership and command of his troops. This was a big test for the young lieutenant to show he was ready to move up the ranks. Poseidon could see this merman had a bright future and had the skills needed to rise through the ranks to become a general.

"Are you excited to see your girlfriend and her brother again?" Poseidon teased his son just as he always did when Percy was visiting Leto's twins. He could not help a smirk appearing on his face when he saw his son start to blush after he mention Artemis being his girlfriend.

"Dad, must you say that every time I see them," Percy said annoyed that his father always teased him about Artemis being his girlfriend even though she was not.

"Of course. It is my duty as a father to tease my son about having a crush. What kind of father would I be if I did not do my duty?" Poseidon replied chuckling at his son's annoyance.

"Hush Poseidon or should I inform Percy of how you looked after you first saw me. I clearly remember you were stuttering and unable to put together coherent sentences," Amphitrite stated playfully embarrassing her husband whose cheeks had turned a bright gold.

"I do not recall that ever happening. How about we get on Saber and head to Chiron we should not keep him waiting," Poseidon quickly replied trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing dad," Percy said letting his dad think he would not tease about it, however, he had plans to tease his father relentlessly while travelling to Chiron. He was getting excited about this next part of his training, as he would get to spend the next three years with his best friends Artemis and Apollo. He would miss Atlantis and his parents, but he was excited to visit a new place. Percy hoped he could have both of the twins visit Atlantis some weekends since Apollo has never seen it yet. Besides getting to see his friends again, he was excited, as this would mark the halfway point of his weapons training. Although, Percy is not sure if that is accurate as his father has yet to inform him of what he will be doing after his spear training claiming that it is a surprise.

Percy looked around him and realized that the water was becoming shallower with each passing moment, which meant they were nearing their destination. Percy could make out the shapes of four people that were standing on the beach, so he assumed the twins, Leto, and Chiron had already arrived. Saber stopped swimming and let them off before swimming off to starting his patrol of the area. Percy took a deep breath before breaking the surface of the water heading toward the next step in his training, and a step closer toward getting his domains.


End file.
